Everything He Needed
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: A series of Klaine drabbles... Moments of their lives, snippets of their future, answers to "what if...?"
1. Everything Needed

**I usually don't write drabbles, but I woke up with this in my head, so I had to write it down. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kurt shot up straight, a gasp leaving his lips as he awoke from the nightmare.

"Babe?" asked a sleepy voice as a warm hand rested comfortably on his smaller back. He looked down into two worried, hazel eyes.

"You okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt sighed happily as he lied down again, his husband's arm wrapping around him tightly.

"Yeah," he mumbled and snuggled closer to Blaine, taking in his scent. "Yeah, I'm okay."

And he truly was. Because Blaine was there; his husband. Everything he'd ever wanted, but never thought he would actually get. Everything he needed.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D** **Do you think I should continue? Make this into a series of Klaine drabbles?** **:)**

 **/ Libra**


	2. 100 Percent

**As you wanted this is now an ongoing drabble-series! Yay! ;) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in surprise as he sat down beside him.

"What's that?" he questioned and Blaine looked down at his shirt. It looked like Kurt's _LIKES BOYS_ one, though it said _100% GAY_ instead.

"It's proof." Blaine explained casually and took Kurt's hand in his. "That nobody, not even miss Berry herself, will come between us again."

He gave Kurt a soft kiss before looking at him seriously.

"I'm gay." he declared and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"And thank heavens for that." Kurt said and kissed his boyfriend once more.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	3. Finally Popped the Question

**Okay, this one's more indirect Klaine; it's kind of Klaine through Samcedes' eyes... It's also a bit AU.**

 **ENJOY!** **:D**

* * *

Mercedes stared at the magazine in shock.

 _VOGUE'S OWN KURT HUMMEL IS GETTING MARRIED_

"Sam, listen to this!" Mercedes exclaimed and started reading from the article.

"Famous fashion designer Kurt Hummel has finally popped the question. The wedding with Broadway-star Blaine Anderson is scheduled for the fall. 'It was no spontaneous decision.' says the designer. 'I've always known he's the one I want to spend my life with.'"

"We're getting a gay wedding!" Sam cheered as Mercedes pulled out her phone.

"Mercedes?" Kurt answered surprised.

"Why haven't you told me you proposed to Blaine?!"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D Until next time! :) /Libra**


	4. Finally Come What May

**Inspired by episode 6.08 "A Wedding".**

 **Written because I really think Klaine should get to sing "Come What May" at their wedding.**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **"** And now the grooms' dance. Have you guys prepared a song?" Will asked, though he was smiling knowingly.

"Come what may!" the New Directions alumni chorused before they got the chance to answer.

"Sounds like we have an audience to please." Blaine chuckled and extended his hand. "Shall we?"

Kurt looked into the hazel eyes he'd always loved and all the uncertainty over their sudden decision disappeared. Suddenly there was only Blaine and him.

"Absolutely." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

And then he finally got to sing "Come What May" with his newly wedded man, with his _husband_.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	5. I Love You

**Hope you're having a fabulous day; ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"I love you."

The words were so simple. Yet still meant so much.

Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

It felt familiar. It felt _right_. Their bodies recognized each other, despite the time apart... Like two puzzle pieces fitting together perfectly.

"I love you, Kurt. More than anything else."

There was so much emotion in Blaine's voice. So much devotion in his words.

Kurt wanted to say it back. He loved him too. More than he'd deemed possible. Always had, always would.

But he didn't say anything. Instead he just kissed him.

 _Fearlessly and forever._

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! If you have a request/prompt for a drabble, I'm all ears! ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	6. Between Hiding and Cleaning

**We got a daddy!Klaine chapter! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Uh oh, Papa sounds upset." Blaine said to the five-year-old, who just smiled innocently. "Maybe we should hide?"

"Don't even try it."

Blaine looked up at his husband's voice and saw him there, as stunning as always.

"How was work?" Kurt asked and kissed Blaine softly.

"Good."

"Good, then maybe you can help your daughter to clean up the mess she created. Dinner's ready in twenty minutes." Kurt said and walked out into the kitchen.

"How come she's always my daughter when she messes something up?" Blaine called after him with a laugh.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **By the way, I have a poll about upcoming Glee-stories on my profile; you should check it out ;)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	7. Sick in Bed

**We've got a sickfic everybody! Though it's up to you to decide who's who ;) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"You're burning up!" he exclaims as he feels the heat radiating from the other male. A small whimper is heard and he rushes for a wet towel.

"Does that feel better?" he asks as he places the cloth on the other's forehead.

"Mmm..."

He should probably get some pills too he thinks, or a thermometer. But a hand shoots out as he tries, gripping his wrist and stopping his movement.

"Don't-... Don't go, please..."

"Never. I'll never leave." He wraps an arm around his husband, planting a soft kiss to his feverish skin. "I promise."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	8. Another Punch

**Hey there! It's been a long time you guys. But what better way to come back than with a little angst? ;)**

 **Warning:** **homophobic slur**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Kurt's talking with Lizzie right now. He's trying to find out why she punched her classmate."

"Because he thinks her fathers are fags."

Blaine almost drops the phone at the words.

"I'll call you back, Rach." he quickly says as he takes in his husband's broken expression. "Kurt...?"

Kurt just shakes his head and Blaine pulls him into a tight hug, feeling the other man shake slightly.

"It never stops, does it?" Kurt mumbles weakly.

Blaine has no answer. But he promises himself he'll always be there whenever the world decides to throw another punch.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	9. A Little Secret

**Anderberry siblings AU, where Finn and Rachel are unaware that their brothers are dating.**

 **Tumblr prompt: "Want to know a secret?"**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Hey, want to know a secret?"

Blaine's voice was a quiet hiss in his ear. Though most likely, he could have shouted and yet not have been heard by the other two. Kurt turned his head towards the boy, happy to escape Rachel's loud rant.

"I like you. Like _really_ like you." Blaine whispered and Kurt felt his smile widen.

He squeezed Blaine's hand under the table, away from their siblings' prying eyes, and wished for Rachel to drag Finn home to the Berry house already, so he could have some alone time with the other boy.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	10. Oops?

**Happy Sunday everyone! :)**

 **Prompt: "We accidentally got married in Vegas oops"**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kurt stared at his finger in disbelief.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up at the voice, into the soft eyes of a man he hadn't even known 24 hours earlier.

" _Okay_?!" Kurt echoed. "I agreed to a dance and some drinks, and now..."

He looked down again, the ring glistened in the morning sun.

"Now I'm _married_! No, I'm not okay."

"Hey," the man -Blaine, Kurt's foggy memory provided- squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay."

Kurt relaxed at the touch, but couldn't help but groan.

"How am I going to explain this to Dad?"

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D And prompts are also welcome!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	11. Like Father, Like Daughter

**We've got another future!fic with daddies!Klaine! :D**

 **Prompt: "I don't know where she gets it from."**

* * *

"Tracey Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw his daughter on the living room table, causing her to freeze. "Get down from the table!"

"But I'm dancing." she protested, though stepped down nonetheless, hearing the stern tone in her father's voice.

"Yes, I could see that. But in this house we do that on the floor, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Tracey replied before grabbing her stereo and skipping back into her room.

Hearing his husband behind him, Kurt turned towards him with a reprimanding look.

"What?" Blaine said innocently. "I don't know where she gets it from."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **I'm going to start to try updating this every Sunday! :)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	12. The Previously Unspoken Truth

**Happy Sunday! (And Easter if you celebrate that) :D**

 **Prompt: I just told you I liked you but now I'm shy and say "never mind, forget it" and why are you looking at me like that?**

* * *

"Never mind! Forget it, okay? I-I don't know what I'm saying, and-"

Blaine honestly doesn't know what he's saying, he's rambling. Of course he's rambling! He just told his best friend that he _liked_ him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kurt doesn't answer. Instead he gently grabs his chin, slowly stepping closer, a soft smile on his lips. There's a spark in his eyes Blaine can't decipher. Though he doesn't have to, because a second later Kurt's pressing his lips against Blaine's, and-

 _Wow!_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	13. The Lava Monster

**Based on a OTP imagine about this particular scene. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure what he had expected as he entered the room, but it hadn't been Kurt balancing between the couch and an armchair, their son clinging on his back.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked surprised.

"The floor is lava!" both Kurt and Rory cried out, the latter waving his arms frantically.

"Oh...Well, I'm the lava monster!" Blaine then shouted, before chasing the other two. He just might have cursed something about "agile cheerleaders" as his husband made it to the other side of the room in a matter of seconds, Rory howling with laughter.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Until next time! :)**


	14. Tease

**Happy Sunday! :D**

 **Prompt: Tease**

* * *

Wes was talking about the ties for Regionals. Or at least Blaine thought he was talking about that. He wasn't really paying attention.

Instead his gaze was across the room, where Kurt was sitting. The boy swiftly ran a hand through his hair and down his neck. Sliding it over that sweet spot Blaine had grown to love kissing.

Suddenly Kurt looked up, smiling softly at him before turning back to Nick. He bit his bottom lip as he listened to what the other boy said, though his gaze flickered over to Blaine once more.

 _Oh, what a tease..._

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!** **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	15. Meant to Be

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Blaine can still remember the moment he met his _soulmate_ like it was yesterday.

Maybe a bit cliché, but that's what they're are, that's how it is.

He'd been in a hurry, though had been stopped by a voice.

Soft, sweet and just splendid.

He'd stared, awestruck by the boy.

Soon introductions had been exchanged and Blaine had pulled the boy with him.

After that, no matter what bumps they faced or what feelings they shared, they were on the same path in life.

Their souls intertwined.

It _was_ cliché, but it was also destiny.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	16. A Jealous Bird

**Happy Sunday, guys! :D**

 **Today I bring you a double-drabble! That's right, 200 words instead of 100 :)**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Thanks Kurt, you truly are the best." Trevor said, his thumb stroking over Kurt's cheek as he stood up. When the door shut close behind him, the countertenor let the air rush out in a sigh and turned towards Blaine.

The other boy was practically seething in his seat, glaring after his fellow Dalton student.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly, catching his boyfriend's attention. "Babe, are you actually jealous of Trev?"

"He stroke your cheek!" Blaine exclaimed, looking rather offended by the fact.

"He's straight."

"He-"

"Is straight and you know that."

"He's too confident, that's what he is." Blaine muttered, and Kurt sighed.

Leaning over towards him, Kurt gently lifted Blaine's head so he could meet his eyes.

"And you are the only boy I want." he said slowly, making sure the his boyfriend heard every syllable. "You know that, right?"

Blaine bowed his head shamefully and rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Yeah, I know..." he admitted in a low mumble. "But I still don't like his obvious flirting."

"I know, but he doesn't mean anything by it. Except provoking you."

This time it was Blaine who sighed, "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! :D Reviews and prompts are very welcome!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	17. Protecting You

**In this drabble Sebastian hit Kurt with the slushie in 3x11 "Michael"**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but think about Michael week.

When that slushie had hit Kurt, Blaine had barely resisted the urge to punch Sebastian. When Kurt had started screaming, the only thing keeping him from killing him had been Kurt in pain. Besides, Blaine had known the others could handle Sebastian.

The events were almost the same now. The assaulter just had a new face.

"What're you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing, love." Blaine said, gently kissing Kurt's scar.

"I'm fine you know." Kurt mumbled knowingly.

"I know."

 _Unlike that_ _idiot when Puck and Santana are done with him._

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Until next time! :D**


	18. A Shooting Star

**Prompt: "Look, a shooting star!"**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

They were stargazing when Blaine had to once more remind himself that they were just friends. Kurt needed a friend right now, so Blaine stayed quiet.

"Oh, look Blaine!" Kurt suddenly said, pointing up at the sky. "A shooting star. Make a wish." Kurt winked at him playfully, and Blaine could swear his eyes sparkled brighter than any star ever could. A silent wish passed through Blaine's mind as he watched Kurt.

"Do you think your wish will come true?" Kurt asked, looking up at the sky again, which meant he missed Blaine's adoring look.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

 **Until next time :) /Libra**


End file.
